We are not alone
by Inkognito97
Summary: Sometimes it need a friend to keep you rooted. Sometimes it needs a friend to stop you from committing the biggest mistake in your whole life...


This is my first fanfiction in the Harry Potter fandom... LOL XD

I hope I did a decent job describing the characters... I feel as if I have not fully connected to them yet (does this make sense)...

Enjoy (I guess) :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs solemnly to Joanne K. Rowling

* * *

We are not alone

"Are you drunk?" was the first thing that came out of Remus Lupin's mouth once he had opened the dark wooden door to his apartment, only to be greeted by a terrible looking Sirius Black.

"No... Yes, I mean... I don't know." All the former amusement was gone from Remus once he heard the mindless babbling of one of his best friends.

"Come in," he said sternly and lead the swaying man towards his small living room, where he quickly disposed of him on the worn out couch. Sirius grunted when he was dumped onto the beige furniture and he shot the taller male a nasty look from behind his shoulder long black hair. The scarred male ignored the stare he was receiving and walked into the kitchen instead to prepare a cup or two of tea. He had been in the process of preparing tea anyways, so he might as well share it. Besides, tea usually had a calming effect on the older male.

"Here," Remus sais and pushed a steaming cup of mint tea into Sirius' shaking hands. The animagus accepted the green cup with a mumbled thanks and brought it closer to his nose to take a deep sniff before sipping its content with closed eyes. Only then did Remus allow himself to sit in the armchair in front of his friend since childhood.

"Now tell me what has gotten you so worked up," Remus broke the silence after the cups had been emptied and Sirius had regained at least some self control again.

Almost immediately Sirius ' grey eyes glistered with tears and a bad feeling settled in the werewolf's stomach. "Moony," the usual stoic and strong man whined and never before has Remus seen him in such a state. Not even when his parents had thrown him out of his house. "It's all my fault."

"What is your fault?" the black haired male averted his gaze and did not answer, that alone was a bad sign. With a sigh the taller man stood up and sat himself next to his friend, so that their legs and shoulders were touching. It seemed to spend the distraught animagus at least some comfort.

"James and Lily... they," once again his voice broke off, but this time it was accompanied by a few heartbroken sobs. Hesitantly Remus laid his arm over the other's shoulder, who leaned into the contact.

"Sirius, what happened with James and Lily?" Remus voice was calm, his mind was not.

"It's my fault," the black haired Marauder repeated. He was making absolutely no sense to Remus, but his curiosity had been spiked.

"What is your fault? I mean, whatever it is, I'm sure they will forgive you." He was ABSOLUTELY sure about this fact. Sirius and James were like twins and Lily was a kind soul to begin with, but Sirius just shook his head.

"They won't... they can't..."

"Sirius-" the sick feeling in his stomach had intensified. It was almost unbearable now.

"I should never have suggested Peter as the secret keeper... It's my fault they were... murdered." More sobs wracked the muscled body under Remus' arm, but the younger man did not notice it. Too hard had the shock hit him after such a gruesome revelation. He took a shaky breath, but forced himself not to cry. There would be time for this later, but right now Sirius needed him more.

"You switched? Without telling me?" Sirius nodded.

"We suspected you were the culprit..." For a moment Remus thought about pushing Sirius away from him. For a moment the deep hurt at his friends' mistrust, turned into anger and blinded his rational thinking. But the urge to hurt in return was quickly squashed down. He himself had suspected Sirius to be the mole after all. Then again, he still could be. Perhaps Sirius WAS a death eater and all of this was just a cheap act. "Remus?" grey eyes looked up at him and a lump formed in the younger male's throat. No, he just could not believe that Sirius had faked their relationship.

"I believe you," and these three words out of Remus' mouth broke the spell and the dark haired male leaned closer and buried his face into his friend's chest. "There, there..."

Remus did not know how long they sat there, Sirius crying his heart out and Remus with silently falling tears. They had lost two friends this night and... suddenly the werewolf tensed. What has happened with Harry?

"Sirius?" the older male looked up confused at his friend's panicked tone, "What happened to Harry?"

Grey eyes closed, "Voldemort," he cleared his throat, "Voldemort apparently tried to kill him too, but somehow the spell rebound and hit him... at least that is what Hagrid told me and he knows it from Dumbledore. Hagrid then took Harry and brought him to Dumbledore. He said Harry is supposed to live with his uncle and aunt."

"Petunia? How can Dumbledore even so much as consider HER, especially because you are his godfather."

Sirius shrugged and buried his face back in Remus' chest, who simply held on tighter. Remus sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to kill Peter," a shudder ran down the scarred male's spine at the coldness in the other's voice.

"You cannot do that," he tried to reason, but it only met deaf ears. With a jump Sirius was back on his feet, furiously wiping the tear trails off of his face. In his grey eyes raged a burning fire and his expression was full of hate and anger.  
"Believe me Remus, I can and I will!"

"No Sirius," he quickly got up as well and hold onto the other's arm when Sirius was about to leave his apartment.

"Let me go," Sirius growled and at this moment he resembled Padfoot more than himself.

"Please," he hated to beg, but there was not much more that he could do at the moment and really, Sirius froze at whispered plead. "Don't leave me too..."

Immediately stormy grey eyes softened, "I am not going to leave you."

Remus shook his head, "If you go out that door to kill Peter, you will not return. You will leave me behind, alone." There was a sad smile on his face and he let go of the other's sleeve.

"What are you talking about. Of course I will come back."

"Really? How are going to accomplish that? Will you... just kill Peter, the only other witness on who was the secret keeper and then go and tell the Ministry that it was revenge for betraying ones friends? Do you really think they believe you? Do you really think they will not send you to Azkaban?" Sirius already light skin paled even more and for a moment he looked more like a ghost than a living person.

"I didn't thought..." his voice broke up.

"Don't leave me alone," Remus repeated. His shoulders were hunched and he knew he had to look absolutely miserable. Under usual circumstances he would have felt embarrassed, but right now he simply could not bear the thought of being the last Marauder left.

"What about Peter?" Sirius eventually asked in a defeated voice. He was leaning against the wall of the small entry corridor. The only light came from a dirty lamp hanging above them and it emphasized the heavy rings under Sirius' eyes.

"I will help you find and capture him... tomorrow," he quickly added. They both were not in any condition to hunt for a wayward wizard right now.

The black haired man sighed in defeat and he looked more tired than before. Eventually he nodded and a big stone lifted from the scarred man's heart at this little gesture.

"I have a small guestroom... if you want..." he did not need to finish the sentence. Sirius was already moving.

One in the guestroom, in reality it was more like a storeroom for books and other stuff, Sirius froze in the doorframe. It was a little dusty, but the bed was in perfect condition as usual. Remus always made sure that his guest room was more or less presentable, it would not have been the first time one of his crazy friends suddenly appeared on his doorstep. But Sirius did not move further, he simply stood there, gazing into the dark room. Remus was about to ask the smaller male what the matter was, but the black haired man had already pulled his wand out of the depths of his coat and pointed it at the bed.

"Wingardium Leviosa," almost immediately the mattress rose into the air, with the blanket and pillow lying on top. Sirius gently led the hovering items towards the room that was right across the full storeroom and with a small thud the mattress landed on the ground, next to a small bed. Grey eyes met green ones and no word was spoken, but Remus understood nevertheless. His friend could not bear to be alone right now and if Remus was completely honest with himself, neither did he. He gave Sirius a small smile, which was hesitantly returned and the two males decided it was time to call it a night.

They would have to rise early the next morning and they were aware that it was not going to be an easy task to locate and find Peter, but the two Marauders were positive that they would succeed. And afterwards, well, Sirius was already planning on cleaning Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 and maybe Remus would help him raise his godson. He knew the other man would need the support soon. The shock of the terrible news had not yet manifested itself, like it had with Sirius. But it would come soon enough and Sirius would make sure to be there for his already sleeping friend, just like Remus had been there for him now, keeping him out of trouble as usual. A small smile appeared in the features of the young Black. Despite everything, they still had each other...

* * *

I hope you liked it. :)

I would really appreciate some feedback, especially on the relationship between Remus and Sirius. (Was it fitting/ too much OC?)

Thanks for reading.^^


End file.
